Comme des chiffonniers
by Coljayjay
Summary: Petite OS. John et Harold: un couple de vieux mariés! Supportés par Shaw et Root.
_**AN: Après avoir re-visionné la saison 2 et 3, je me suis aperçue que notre couple préféré se disputait souvent comme un vieux couple. Alors voilà une petite idée qui a germé. C'est court, parce que je n'ai pas le temps de faire plus long hélas. Promis, la prochaine sera sérieuse et plus longue.**_

 _ **Une dédicace à vous les auteurs de RINCH parce qu'on n'est pas beaucoup, et je suis en manque!lol.**_

 _ **Amusez-vous bien. (j'espère)**_

 _JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR_

 _John tournait en rond dans le salon, pendant que Root sirotait tranquillement son verre d'eau sur le canapé._

J : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Shaw ? Elle va venir au moins ?

R : Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle est en bas dans la voiture. Elle nous attend.

 _John regarda sa montre pour la énième fois._

J : Harold ! On va finir par être en retard.

 _Root sourit._

R : Il met toujours autant de temps ?

J : Ca dépend. Mais là, tu sais bien que c'est important.

 _Finch sortit enfin de la salle de bain, en costume impeccablement ajusté, repassé au pli prêt, pas une seule mèche de cheveux n'allait de travers. John le dévisagea et siffla de contentement._

J : Tu ne plaisantais pas en disant tenue irréprochable.

 _Il s'approcha de son compagnon pour l'embrasser mais Harold le stoppa._

H : En revanche, je comprends mieux pourquoi toi, tu as mis si peu de temps à te préparer. Le rasoir serait-il en panne ?

 _John se frotta le visage, comprenant qu'Harold n'appréciait pas qu'il n'ait pas fait l'effort de se raser de près._

J : C'est ce qui fait mon charme naturel.

 _Harold fit un pas en avant et arrangea la tenue de John qui sourit devant l'apparente irritabilité de son partenaire. Une fois fait, l'informaticien se tourna pour attraper son manteau, et vit Root._

R : Bonsoir Harold et bon anniversaire.

H : Merci Mademoiselle Groves. Vous êtes splendide.

 _Root se regarda et sourit devant le compliment._

R : Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Harry.

H : Je suis heureux de constater que certain ont fait l'effort de prendre en considération mes recommandation pour la soirée.

 _John roula des yeux, comprenant le reproche._

J : J'ai déjà fait l'effort de remettre ce costume et surtout ce nœud papillon ! Alors n'exagère pas.

 _Harold ne l'écouta même pas et demanda à Root, soudain soucieux :_

H : Mademoiselle Shaw n'est pas là ?

R : Elle nous attend à la voiture. On devrait d'ailleurs peut être y aller avant qu'elle vienne nous chercher avec des armes.

 _Les 3 amis sortirent du Loft de John. Finch désirait aller voir une exposition de peinture assez particulière, mais uniquement ouverte aux couples. John avait voulu lui faire plaisir pour son anniversaire et avait soudoyé Shaw et Root pour qu'elles leur servent de couverture._

Finch et Reese s'installèrent à l'arrière du véhicule, pendant que Root s'installait coté passager.

S : Et bien c'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru devoir venir vous sortir de là !

 _Elle enclencha le moteur et se mit en route._

R : Harold finissait de se préparer.

S :Pff, vous êtes pire que des gonzesses sérieusement.

H : C'est une soirée très spéciale Mademoiselle Shaw, et il serait regrettable que nous nous voyons l'entrée refusée simplement parce que nous n'avons pas fait l'effort de correspondre aux attentes du maitre des lieux.

J : Et c'est reparti.

 _Shaw regarda John dans le rétroviseur en fronçant les sourcils, pendant que Root se retint de ne pas rire. Elle posa une main sur le genou de Sameen pour lui faire comprendre de ne rien dire._

H : J'avais pourtant été clair.

J : On va passer la soirée à parler de ça ?

H : Je ne t'ai pas demandé la lune, juste d'être présentable pour ce soir.

 _John ferma les yeux et secoua la tête._

J : Ca ne te convient pas ? De toute façon je vais passer la soirée avec Shaw. Alors tu t'amuseras avec Root vu que vous êtes assorti tous les deux.

H : Etais-ce si compliqué de faire un petit effort ?

J : Tu sais qu'on fait tout ça pour te faire plaisir n'est-ce pas ? Et ne fait pas comme si j'avais une barbe de 3 jours ! Ca se voit à peine.

 _Root se sentit obligée d'intervenir devant le côté pathétique de leur dispute._

R : Il a raison Harold, ça se voit à peine.

 _Mais Shaw avait envie de mettre de l'eau sur le feu._

S : Ouais, enfin, un petit coup de rasoir ça ne t'aurais pas fait de mal non plus.

J : Mêles-toi de tes affaires tu veux ?

H : Tu vois ?

 _John ne dit plus rien. Et l'atmosphère fut tendue pendant pratiquement 10 minutes. L'ex-agent décida qu'il était hors de question que l'anniversaire de son amant soit gâché pour si peu. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Harold qui avait le visage fermé._

J : Tu me fais la tête ?

H : Aurais-je une raison de la faire ?

J : Vu ta tête, je dirais que oui.

 _Il attendit une réponse mais rien ne vint. Alors il soupira._

H : Je peux savoir ce que signifie ce soupir ?

J : C'est quand même pas croyable…

 _John n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Shaw freina brusquement, faisant stopper le véhicule. Elle tourna la tête vers les deux hommes._

S : Bon alors maintenant ça suffit tous les deux ! Vous croyez que je vais passer tout le trajet à vous écouter vous crêper le chinions comme un vieux couple marié? Je te rappelle John, que je viens parce que tu as promis de nous faire rentrer dans ce bar après !

R : Je croyais que c'était pour passer la soirée avec moi.

S : Oh toi n'en rajoutes pas.

 _Elle pointa John du doigt._

S : Alors toi, c'était compliqué de prendre 5 minutes pour avoir une peau de bébé ? Bien que personnellement, je trouve que c'est horrible. Quant à vous Finch, vous allez nous bassiner toute la soirée avec ça ?

 _Harold ouvrit la bouche._

S : Oh n'y pensez même pas ! SI j'entends encore un mot, je vous laisse sur le bord de la route tous les deux et Root et moi on retourne à notre pizza. C'est clair ?

 _Elle se retourna sans attendre une réponse et soupira. Elle reprit le chemin de l'exposition. Root se pencha vers Shaw pour lui parler._

R : Ce que tu peux être sexy quand tu fais ton autoritaire comme ça. J'adore…

S : Ne me demande plus jamais de les accompagner. J'ai l'impression d'entendre mes parents.

 _John sourit en attendant les filles. Elles avaient raison. Par moment, ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement que de se disputer comme des chiffonniers pour des choses sans importances. Il posa sa main sur la jambe de Finch et se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille :_

J : Je suis désolé Harold.

 _De son côté l'informaticien réalisa qu'il exagérait, mais que c'était plus fort que lui. Il attrapa la main de son partenaire et la serra. Il se tourna et captura les lèvres de John. Shaw les vit s'embrasser langoureusement. Elle roula des yeux._

S : Oh c'est pas vrai.

R : Quoi ?

 _Root pivota et sourit en les voyants. Elle se racla la gorge._

R : Les garçons ? Bien que je préfère mille fois vous voir comme ça que vous entendre vous chamailler, je crois que nous sommes arrivés.

 _Ils se séparèrent. Harold se sentit un peu gêné de s'être montré si démonstratif devant ses amies, lui qui d'ordinaire, faisait tout pour garder une certaine pudeur. Les hommes sortirent en premier. Shaw dit à Root avant d'en faire de même :_

S : La prochaine fois que j'accepte de les accompagner… gifles-moi.

 _Root posa sa main sur le visage de sa compagne, en riant. Elle l'embrassa._

R : Marché conclu. Allez, on a un anniversaire à fêter.

S : Tu parles d'une fête. Je te jure que s'ils recommencent, j'en tue un.

 _La porte de la voiture du côté de Shaw s'ouvrit. John venait de l'ouvrir, il s'adressa à Shaw avec un sourire enfantin_.

J : Alors chérie, tu viens voir ses maaaggnifiques peintures.

S : John, je suis à ça _(elle montra ses doigts)_ de te coller une balle dans les genoux. Alors ne pousse pas le bouchon.

 _John rit de bon cœur pendant que sa « femme » sortit du véhicule et que Root s'accrochait au bras d'Harold. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'exposition dans la bonne humeur, ce fut la dernière dispute du couple Harold et John… pour la soirée._

 _ **FIN...**_


End file.
